


Breaking Down a Burning Heart

by LighteningLillies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Adult Content, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Murder, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, did you miss me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighteningLillies/pseuds/LighteningLillies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper wants to believe that she is the only true thing in this world that matters to the only important man in her life; Sherlock. But when a series of events take place after the return of Moriarty, she begins to question everything that has happen in the past, present, and in her future. Little does she know that breaking her down is the best way to burn Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down a Burning Heart

His eyes, so dark and the half smug grin on his face, made her stomach twist into knots. The sound of his altered and non-altered voice echoed in her ears, sending striking pain to her brain. The echos not leaving her in peace even after she clicked the tellie off. The feel of her heart pounding out of chest was what she could only assume is what a minor heart attack felt like. She wasted no time leaving the morgue, without thinking she darted out the emergency exit to the back alley. There was nothing on this earth that could stop her feet from flying out the back door.   
The moment the London street air hint her face the rush of that mornings breakfast came up and out onto the damp ground. There was just too much flowing through her. Too much. Thoughts, worries, fear, and the reality of what was to happen. The man she had dated....the mad man that tired to kill her friends....put Sherlock into hiding for two years...her worst nightmare that haunted her in nights of weakness....he was back. That period of time where she thought she was safe all for not. Even though she was safe, those years where like death for her. Lying to friends and all who knew her that the only man she ever loved; even if he didn't turn her feelings, had died. In fact with Molly's help he lived and escaped. But MORIARTY would know that now. MORIARTY would know she helped. She felt the undeniable fear that her name was upon MORIARTY list. If there was anyone he would put blame upon for Sherlock survival it would be a easy target to pick Molly. James would go after her his to watch her squirm and panic....as she was doing now. She needed to sit before she fainted so she slid down the brick wall of the hospital careful to avoid the mess of vomit. The world was spinning, dancing, turning in all directions. Her body shook and her hands trembled, to her amazement she was still holding a pair of medical scissors that had been used in the removal of Mr. Hart's left kidney. Dropping them like hot steel, she felt the burning tears she so badly wanted to shed roll down her cheek. Too much overwhelmed her and she started to panic.   
She had to get out of Bart's to leave and.....she would gather a plan later but she had to leave...now! Moving towards the street carefully with wet noodle like legs, she caught a glimpse of a belstaff rushing pass citizens on the sidewalk. Sherlock?! Wanting to speak but her voice unable. She tried to make out the words she wanted but then stepped out of the alley and into the path of John and a very pregnant Mary.  
"Oh! Molly!" Mary caught herself on the doctor's medical coat, Molly had forgotten she even had it on. Mary took her around her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Molly! Snap out of it. Good lord you are so pale...breath Molly.."   
It was then she realized she was crying uncontrollably in a blubbering mess. She gasped out a breath and got a hold of herself taking in deep breathes of air, her body shook in convolutions. How long had she gone without taking a breath? All sense of time and direction seemed to come back and she turned to find John gone from their sides. She had seen John too...hadn't see? Was she losing her mind? Looking around frantically she focused on clamming herself and not frightening Mary more than she had to be, but looking like a mad hysterical doctor wasn't helping she was sure. But then sure enough there out the morgue emergency exit came Sherlock breathing has he had just ran a 5k marathon, of course that would make sense if he took the stairs. He quickly avoided the pool of vomit and then deducing her tracks his gaze brought up the alley right to her eyes. He looked just as frighten and worried as she guess she did. Mary still had a firm grip on her but it loosen at the sight of Sherlock. It wasn't until she felt the warm hands of Sherlock's on her back embracing her did she realized she ran to Sherlock from Mary's grip.   
He held on to with a death grip and she knew it was only because it was her grip that was truly unbreakable. Her knuckled turned white has she held on to the label of the belstaff. His body warmth only made her want the safety of his arms more and more. Her face pressed into his chest and her eyes glued shut.   
"M-moriarty.....I-I ....H-he...." She could barely get any word out let alone a sentence of her fears to Sherlock. But he already knew he nodded and hushed her as his grip tighten on her back.  
"Come on then." He released her and laced his fingers into her chilly hands. At the touch he became displeased she was freezing and flung his coat off and around the tiny pathologist. Once again his hand laced hers and his other landed on the small of her back and lead her back to the sidewalk where an out of breath John and Mary stood waiting and watching the couple now walking up the alley. A sleek black sedan pulled up and the four of them climbed in quietly, knowing all o well whom had sent it. Molly sat next to Sherlock still hold his hand and his free arm draped around her shoulders holding Molly closer to him. The ride over to Baker Street was long and dreadfully quite, but at least they were all safe and sound...for now.

On that first day, John had to give Molly a sedative just to relax, and she laid on the couch watching the others become busy bees around the flat. All had jobs. Lestrade went back in forward with BBC to see where the signal had birthed from. Wiggins busy hacking into the database to capture any location I.P address he could from the broadcast but it was high cryptic for it was taking a while. Mary made mystery calls back and forwards between herself and another lady...but for some reason she would not I.D the woman. John alongside with Sherlock was constantly checking into clues and leads...most dead ends. Molly was just the silly girl whom had a panic attack and was not functioning at this time. How clearly she was thinking now though, but that could not make up for the fact in the time of need she panic and dropped the ball. Still a bit woozy she sat up slowly to get a good look around of all the chaos. She wanted to leave so she felt for her flat's keys...where were they? Oh in her purse...back at Bart's in her office. Molly had to go back to Bart's. OH GOD......She left her shift right in the middle of a kidney removal. She was so ashamed and embarrassed. Never had she not completed a task she started, not even in med school. Standing she made her way to the door carefully not to disturb anyone. Reaching out for the knob a hand beat her to it. With one hand on the knob the other and its long fingers hooked under her chin and lifted her gaze up to him. He didnt speak and no one seemed to notice the sudden attention near the door. All where all too busy completing their task. He motion down the hall that lead to an open room. His room. Molly swallowed nervously as she entered. Carefully shutting the door behind them he stood there looking at her as though she had insulted him in the highest manner possible.  
"Where were you going Molly? Don't you know there is a crime mastermind out there hell bent on revenge or did the drugs John give you really make you that incoherent?" He crossed him arms over his chest, it was the first time she noticed he was wearing the purple shirt she liked. She smirked softly at the thought of the first time she saw him in it. It was when Sherlock cleared his throat that Molly blinked and made eye contact. He was nearly fuming. Maybe she should stop smiling now.  
"I-I didn't think I was needed...I-I wasn' thinking...." She stuttered out and tried to move pass him, but his hand caught her arm and yanked her back.  
"Bloody right you weren't thinking. He will kill you if given a chance. James Moriarty would love to kill you. Do you know all the many ways he will torture you before slowly and painfully killing you?" His grip became tighter and more aggressive. "Answer me Molly Hooper!" He shook her.  
"S-sherlock you're h-hurting me." She cried out and with that he stopped. She was crying again but she managed to keep it under control. He released her and cupped her face. Moving his head down his forehead touched hers, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. He was slowly calming his self.  
"I am sorry Molly....but..." He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Pulling away his hand swam through the sea of curls on his head. "Damn it all Molly. You think you're not needed?" He sighed tried to fight the urge to storm off.   
Molly took the liberty of sitting on the edge of the bed. The med John had given her obviously not totally out of her system as the rush of blood from her emotions made her light headed. Rubbing her temples she spoke as Sherlock paced some of her courage came back.  
"Unless there is a corpse around here...I am not needed." Molly was surprised to hear a little fire in her tone.  
"The hell you're not!" Sherlock mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Molly to hear. He stopped in front of her and fell to his knees to he was leveled with her. Molly looked up with a face that read surrender all over it. Leaving him no other choice he lead in and gently pressed his lips against hers. The act so simple and quick, had not Molly been looking directly at him she would've swore John over dose her and she was hallucinating.  
"This morning...I was on my way to face punishment for killing that worthless human. I couldn't bring myself to Bart's to say goodbye. Not because I wasn't allowed to either....I just could tell you that you would never see me again." Shifting himself onto the bed next to her his head dropped leaving it hard for Molly to read him. "Then when I saw Moriarty....the one person I was sure he would come after before all others was you."  
Molly nodded and rest her head backwards trying to fight the headache forming near her spine. "Yes...for helping you fake you're death two year ago...."  
"No." Molly's attention caught she looked up and looked over at Sherlock. He now gazed upon her like a hurt boy. "Because...You counted and he missed it. Because you fooled him...and me...and we both missed it. I need you Molly Hooper. I could work with any Pathologist in London. I choose you."  
What was he saying? There was a huge lump in Molly's throat she couldn't swallow. He couldn't possibly mean the things he was saying not in the manner of which he was saying them. She stood maybe a little too fast and swayed from the act. Instantly his hands where on her steadying her balance once again. His reflexes more in tune then a half drug pathologist. Hearing the repeating thuds from her heart in her ears didn't help the feel of dizziness. He had to be lying. He didn't need her not that way. Sherlock Holmes did not need her, especially her. Flashbacks of the compliments and teasing begs that got his way in the past, stained her heart only increasing the hurt she felt.   
"If you are using me...." She whispered out in pain. "I swear to god Sherlock...don't you dare...."  
Her shoulders where swung around in a swift motion and they fell backwards. The queen size bed caught her with ease and within moments she left the sink of the mattress as Sherlock mounted himself on top of her. His forearms on either side of her head and the feel on his solid body over her. Her cheeks glowed a dusty pink color as she saw the look in his eyes. He was dead serious and hungry. His hair a mess, mostly likely from dragging his fingers through it. A habit he was unaware he did when he was busy thinking. His skin smelled of the aftershave, soap, and sweat from the intense day they had. His beautiful eyes....there was an animal reflected in them. Something Molly had never seen before, and in a strange way she liked it and was scared all at once. His lips were parted perfectly and as he knew she was watching she slightly licked them. The simple act sending a warmth into her belly. Her heartbeat raced against the soft purple material, doing nothing to block the warmth of his flesh under it.  
"Stop being difficult...you don't have to like it. But you will accept it. I need you and only you Molly Hooper...unlike I have ever relied on anyone." He growled out as he balanced his weight on one forearm and cupped her cheek. Molly couldn't answer. How could she. Her voice was stunned but nodded slowly. And as he hovered above her she barely had a moment to think before his mouth captured hers. This kiss not soft as before it was stronger, more passionate, and filled with need. Arching her body to meet his and his kiss she felt the hard evidence he was telling the truth. Molly gasped and Sherlock pushed back against her.  
Was that really happen between them? Oh how badly Molly wanted to pinch herself but her arms were trapped between her body and his. When they parted for air the kiss left both of them flushed and panting. What changed in him? He really did need her. She couldn't help but believe him, if the erection that pressed against her belly was enough proof then that kiss sure was. There was a smirk that spread across his lips and he gave her one more soft peck. Molly smiled hopelessly and wiggled her arms free to touch his chest. Her hand hovered right over his heart and the tips of her fingers could make out the beat it was playing. Molly could nearly dance to it. But it was the touch that froze him and the smirk disappeared. Sherlock studied her face then climbed off the bed and out the bedroom door he went. Molly heard the muffled voices of the others questioning him but steps down the stair case and the slam of the door signaled her left Baker Street.  
The actions leaving Molly in the position he left her puzzled on what she did wrong. To embarrassed to leave the room and with no keys to go home with she decided the bed was her only option. Kicking off her shoes she pulled back the Duvet and crawled into the bed. Her head hit the pillow just as a rush of emotions ran through her. What had happen? She was told she counted but then he left? The whiplash feel was still there as she rolled over looking away from the door. The smell of Sherlock was cemented into the linings. She wanted to sleep so squeezing her eyes shut tightly she tried to drift off.

Was it an hour or four when Sherlock returned? Molly's head blurred the lapse in time, as she half awaked to the arrival of Sherlock. He had said something but she was not paying attention but she nodded and then was being undressed by Sherlock. He lifted her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in her knickers. Her pants came next. She stood lazy into his chest as he slid down the pair and helped her stepped out of them His fingers glided back up her long legs and steadied her. Sherlock lifted the covers for her and she moved back to her side of the bed. There was a dip and then Sherlock joined her. Molly scoot over leaving him more than enough room, but Sherlock grabbed her and pulled him against her. It was this movement that startled her. He was naked. Her butt rest against his hips, her back pressed against his bare chest, his leg wrapped gently and firmly around both of hers. Looking over her shoulder she saw him staring at her. They watched each other for a while. Molly was the first to brave the move between them, her hand reached out and touched with thigh. Sherlock spread his spread across her belly and the tips of his fingers rested at the helm of the elastic band of her panties.  
Molly let out a soft moan and her hips moved against him, he closed his eyes shifting a groan back. Molly loved the fact instantly she had that effect on him, so she did it again. The gloves where off and Sherlock slid his hand into her panties and ventured into the soft hair that shielded something they both were dying to get a hold of. Molly moaned out but her mouth was captured by his once more. His long fingers wasted no time to feel the readiness of Molly Hooper's womanhood. His tongue flicked and licked in the approval of the slickness on his fingers. All the sensations was driving Molly over already. But had he left? She stopped and quickly moved away from him.  
"Wait....why did you leave earlier?" Molly ask trying to distance herself from him but she was running out of bed space. Shocked Sherlock rolled over and grabbed a plastic bag then placed it between them. Inside was a vast variety of condoms and lube. Molly's face glowed with a bright red embarrassment. Quickly moving off the bed she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself. She had let this go too far. Of course she wanted Sherlock and every red blooded cell in her body was screaming at her to hop back into the sheets with the man she had long waited for.   
"Maybe ....we should...umm slow down?" Taking a seat in a chair across the room, she knew she was as far as she could be from him without leaving the room.  
"You're doubting 'this'..." his gestured between both of them and the bed. "...is real?" He grabbed the plastic bag and sat it on the floor then moved towards the head board to rest his back against. Oh he looked good sitting there, the sheet rested at the hip, his long legs tenting it as he brought one up. Molly's imagination had only dreamed of what this would be like, and now she was holding back. Why? Molly had no good reason...only that to which Sherlock assumed. He was right of course. She was doubtful that 'this' was genuine. He watched her and Molly's face must have given away her thought because he stood, in his full glory, and walked over to her taking her hand. It had been the fist time got a good view of Sherlock fully bared. Suddenly feeling like a fool for putting off sex with this god-like man. What did he see in her plain jane self? Her breast weren't full and lustful. A little extra chump around her hips and thighs, clearly not the woman he had seen on the morgue table all those Christmas' ago.  
"Molly Hooper, I am a killer, high functional sociopath, questionable respect and sense of responsibility, I have lied to and for those around me, but I have never betrayed them. When I say I need you it's in very possible way. I donno how much clearer I can be about this manner." Molly stood keeping eye contact sinking into each word he said to her. "Now, if you would like to cancel this act then just say so. I swear it will not happen again and I will donate these items to the Waston's."  
They stared at each other until Molly's hand reach out and touched his bare chest and she walked into him, he embraced and held her. His chest was so strong and Molly couldn't help but run her lips across the skin. He kissed the top of her head as he left her lips on his collar bone. He bit his lips holding on to the control he had left.  
"I just don't see the importance in me like you do, Sherlock." His hands found the hook in her bra and once freed he moved the cups down and off her arms. Once her breast where freed he cupped each one....both fitting perfectly into his palms. His thumbs toyed each nipple as he leaned in to kiss each crest then his teeth would softly nibbles on her sweet erected nipples. She moaned out and braced herself holding on to his thick curls. When he stopped she whimpered out but was silenced when he knelt in front of her. Tenderly he kissed each thigh and either side of her hips before leaving small love bites where the kisses where left. Hooking his fingers into the fabric she buckled her hips against him. Enjoying her pleads he began lowering her panties to the ground slowly. Still kneeling in front of her Molly tired covering herself suddenly feeling very modest, but Sherlock grabbed her hands and held them at her side. Turning her towards his closet there was a small mirror hanging on the door. Molly blushed even more and fought to get her hands away, but he held on tight.  
"You're correct...I do see you. You're incredible. Mind and body. Stop doubting yourself its enraging." He stood and held her from behind. His lips found her nape and laid small and tender kisses there until he felt her melt under his touch. "There is nothing I want more right now then you, Molly Hooper."  
Had she not felt the pressing erection in her backside to back his theory up, she would've still believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> ((More to come...))


End file.
